1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child high chair, more particularly to a child high chair with a backrest unit which is adjustably retained relative to a seat body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a foldable high chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,603, and includes a lock-release mechanism which is mounted on a back thereof to control relative movement between a chair back and an underlying seat and leg assembly. The lock-release mechanism can be actuated manually to permit the high chair to be folded from an unfolded use position to a partly folded safety stop position and a fully folded storage position. The lock-release mechanism has a transmitting device to transmit an upward pulling force by the user to unlock lateral locking devices which are disposed to lock the chair back relative to the seat. However, the transmitting device has a large number of components, thereby resulting in higher manufacturing costs and a higher breakdown probability.